Plus rien
by CuteSnake Earfalas
Summary: Le dernier homme de la Terre marche dans le désert, cherchant un peu d'espoir dans les étoiles. OS


Bonjour-bonsoir ^^ Encore une fois, c'est moi, Earfalas, qui vous présente une de mes fics ! Celle-ci est inspiré de la chanson « Plus rien » des Cowboys Fringants que je vous conseille vivement d'aller écouter après avoir lu ma fic. (Ne la mettez pas pendant, pour pouvoir apprécier les paroles *w*)

Allez, j'arrête de blablater comme une chèvre et je vous laisse lire ! Rendez-vous en bas ! ^^

Encore. Encore une inspiration. L'air brûlant assèche sa bouche et met à mal ses poumons. Encore. Encore un pas. Ses muscles crient et grincent de douleur alors qu'il les force à bouger, à avancer. Encore. Encore. Encore cligner les paupières. Continuer. Continuer de regarder devant lui, ne pas fermer les yeux, surtout ne pas dormir. Oh, dormir. Dormir. Dormir encore un peu. Encore bouger, encore vivre. Vivre. Vivre pour son frère tombé dans le sable, qui n'a pas pu se relever, vivre, vivre pour tous ceux sont tombés avant, vivre pour lui qui ne tient plus.

Tenir. Tenir encore. Tenir parce qu'il est seul. Seul sur cette planète. Sur cette Terre. Terre de sable à présent. Terre désertifié, depuis bien longtemps. Lui n'a jamais rien vu d'autre, rien que le sable. Il est jeune, même si on ne compte plus les années à présent, on se souvient juste.

Se souvenir. Se souvenir encore. De quoi ? De ces vielles histoires de prés verdoyants ? De l'eau qui tombe du ciel et qui coule dans les forêts ? Des saisons qui se succèdent inlassablement et apportent la vie, le renouveau ? Quelle vie peut-il rester ? Quel simulacre d'air frais peut-on encore trouver ? Il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien que le Soleil, la chaleur et la soif.

La soif, mon Dieu, la soif. A-t-il un jour été désaltéré ? A-t-il un jour pu sentir rouler contre ses lèvres les gouttes d'une eau pure et limpide ? Il ne sait plus. Plus depuis si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il ne pleut plus. Pas ici, ni nulle part. Ni plus jamais. Car personne ne sera là pour le raconter, puisqu'il est seul, puisqu'il va mourir ici, puisqu'il qu'il n'y plus que lui sur cette maudite Terre, puisqu'il ne peut plus continuer encore.

Une rage sans nom s'empare de ses entrailles, le cri de désespoir de celui qui sait qu'il va mourir et qui ne peut rien faire, celui qui monte sur l'échafaud par la faute des autres, celui qui est condamné sans procès, celui qui voit venir la fin. La colère remplace tout, sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter, ni pleurer, ni hurler.

Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il a fait lui ? Rien ! Rien pour mériter de mourir seul, dernier représentant d'une espèce stupide et cupide, qui n'a rien voulu savoir, préférant condamner ses enfants plutôt que d'avouer ses torts. Il n'a rien fait pour être la victime d'une génération larmoyante, trop occupée à se plaindre et à gémir pour arranger les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'a rien fait pour être né parmi ceux qui s'entredéchirent, se tuent et s'abandonnent pour vivre quelques instants de plus de cette vie immonde.

Le dernier des Hommes craque, et rit d'un rire amer, le seul qu'il connaisse, en pensant qu'il aurait préféré mourir avant que d'avoir à subir ça. Représenter une espèce en extinction ? Pas son style, vraiment.

Il se demande si toutes les espèces ont ressenti ça : voir leur fin arriver, toujours plus proche, toujours plus réelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les frappe en pleine tête. Lui ne l'a pas vu venir. Il s'est contenté de naitre, de courir, de survivre, et puis il doit mourir. C'est le jeu, sauf que personne ne prend la place du perdant. Puisqu'il n'y a plus rien.

Il continue de marcher, par réflexe sans doute. Il n'attend plus que la mort, qui n'arrive toujours pas. Est-ce que le premier Homme s'est senti ainsi ? A marcher et attendre la vie, d'où qu'elle vienne ? Au moins, il avait un espoir, celui d'un futur qui pourrait exister, être radieux et prospère, entouré du reste de la Création. Lui ne sait même plus en quoi il croit, s'il croit encore.

On ne va nulle part d'après lui. Il n'a jamais vu personne revenir, ni les cieux s'ouvrir pour apporter la salvation. Oh, il a bien vu la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de certains, ce regard qu'il voulait voler tant il donnait de lumière. Ils parlaient de l'amour, de cette chose qui fait sentir vivant et qui sauve tout le reste. Il l'avait senti une fois, une seule fois dans sa pénible vie il l'avait eu ce regard brillant, cette douce folie pure et consolatrice. Et il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait vivre pour toujours avec elle, même dans cette vie désolée. Mais ce monde était bien trop cruel pour lui laisser cette simple espérance. Jamais il n'a compris, et jamais plus il n'a pu croire en quelque chose de diffèrent que le Soleil, la chaleur et la soif. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servit ? Ils sont morts et lui aussi.

Enfin, il tombe. Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et son corps s'effondre dans le sable chauffé à blanc. Ses mains crissent et se serrent de douleur alors qu'il lève la tête pour avaler de douloureuses goulées d'air. Son torse lui fait mal, sa tête est comme compressée dans un étau de douleur et il a chaud, si chaud. Il ne rêve que d'un simple souffle d'air pour chasser cette chape de béton qui l'enserre. Des gouttes de sueurs insensées coulent le long de son visage et piquent chaque plis de sa peau, rajoutant une douleur de plus au large réseau de souffrance qu'est son corps. Chaque inspiration est un calvaire et pourtant il continue à respirer, il veut voir jusqu'où il peut tenir, si il va voir une grande lumière ou si il n'y aura que du noir. Les ténèbres de seraient pas si mal, si seulement elles sont fraiches.

Ses pensées deviennent de plus en plus confuses alors qu'il roule péniblement sur le dos : il veut voir le ciel, il veut scruter le bleu avant de tout lâcher, il veut pouvoir sentir ses derniers instants monter vers l'azur et se détacher du monde, rejoindre les étoiles que l'on voit si peut à présent.

Il ne veut plus souffrir, il veut que cela cesse, que tout cesse d'exister. Il veut rejoindre son frère qui l'attend dans le sable, sa mère si fragile, son père ce salopard sans cœur, tous les autres. Tous les morts, tous les malades, ceux qu'il a vu agoniser, ceux qu'il a tabassés pour une ration de survie, ceux qui l'ont laissé pour mort pour récupérer ses réserves, ceux qui ont choisi de ne plus supporter cette horreur, ceux qui se sont vantés de vivre, les désespérés, les enfants, les fous, les menteurs, les innocents, les escrocs, les dealers, les vieux, les amis, les méfiants, les soldats, les colons, les autres, tous les autres. Il veut retourner chez lui. Un chez lui qu'il n'a jamais eu, juste un endroit tranquille et frais où il n'aura plus à respirer.

Il se sent partir, il sent qu'il glisse vers l'inconscience, vers l'inconnu et il sourit, du moins il le pense. Il fait une grimace sans nom, le dernier salut « Adieu l'humanité ! ». Il ferme les yeux.

Un bruit assourdissant vient de derrière lui, lui perce le crâne par les oreilles et les tympans. Le souffle d'air qu'il voulait tant passe sur lui et soulève le sable tout autour, blessant ses paupières et ses joues au passage. Il entend un bruit sec, puis un régulier. Des pas. Impossible. Il est mort c'est ça ? Il se sent encore glisser et suffoquer lentement, donc il n'est pas déjà mort. La souffrance est encore là. Il panique. Il sent la douleur tout autour, réelle et agressive contre ses nerfs, rien de va et il ne sait plus rien.

Il ouvre les yeux de peur, parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter le noir, et après les secondes d'aveuglement, il voit. Il voit l'ombre au-dessus de lui, il voit les deux yeux noisette qui le regardent avec un air de profonde tristesse. L'homme est accroupi à côté de lui et lui tient la main, comme on le ferait à un vieil ami dans les derniers instants.

Le mourant cherche à comprendre, abasourdi et les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Il n'est pas seul ? Est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il était aussi important ? Le Dernier Homme de la Terre, lui, le pauvre perdu du désert ? Non. Non, à présent il n'est plus seul. Il y'en a un autre. Alors peut-être il y en a d'autres comme lui. Une autre humanité ? Ce serait si beau. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il veut seulement y croire. Tout se bouscule en lui. Joie. Joie d'être accompagné. Joie de savoir. Joie. Espoir. Espoir de ne plus être seul. Espoir de ne plus avoir à subir. Espoir ultime. Euphorie. Il est prêt à pleurer. Il est prêt à tout. Même à mourir.

Il essaye de montrer ça à l'autre. Il veut qu'il sache, qu'il sache ce qu'il a su faire. Alors il sourit. Un vrai sourire d'être humain, puis il pousse un soupir qui résonne comme mille cris de joie dans son cœur. Puis celui-ci s'arrête de battre.

Sur son front, une goutte d'eau tombe. Pas du ciel, mais du bord des yeux noisette de celui qui se relève lentement, puis avance dans le sable pour repartir. Car il repart. Il doit toujours s'en aller quoi qu'il advienne. Il s'en va, loin du désert, loin du Soleil, de la chaleur et de la soif. Vers les étoiles.

Car le dernier des Seigneur du Temps quitte le dernier des êtres humains.

Et il ne reste plus rien.

Voilàaaaaa ^^ Si vous avez des pierres à jeter, des conseils à donner ou une réclamation, ça se passe en dessous ! Si si vous savez, le petit bouton « review » ! C'est ce qui fait que nous autres auteurs ne nous jetons pas dans la Seine avec un pneu autour du cou, alors si vous n'êtes pas de terribles psychopathes, faites-y donc un tour, ça ne mange pas de pain !

Bonne journée et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
